


just a normal day at luci's inferno

by sillyideas



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Anachronisms, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Season 2, gender neutral reader, part 2 spoilers?, shirley temples somehow existing in medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: You're flirting with the bartender, who just happens to look like a weird little cat.





	just a normal day at luci's inferno

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to write a luci fic since part 1 dropped and now that he owns a bar things are much easier

“What sorta self-respecting loser like yourself comes to a bar and orders a shirley temple? Did your mommy drag you here?”

You can't help but chuckle a bit at the bartender’s banter while he sets down your drink, but Lord, you also wanna slap him in the face for it.

“Nunna your business. And I could ask you the same thing, short stuff,” you shoot back before you take a sip of the drink, making semi-playfully-aggressive eye contact with the demon all the while. Good for you, making drinking a shirley temple look badass. Who cares if they haven't technically been invented yet?

“Damn, that’s the most flirtatious comeback I’ve ever gotten in the past… five minutes,” he comments while you set the drink down. “Name’s Luci, by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah, I read the sign outside. Short for Lucifer?”

“Nunna your business,” he replies, echoing your tone from a few seconds ago.

“Well played,” you yield before giving Luci your own name. He nods, disinterested, more focused on the mug he's cleaning.

What a strange little creature he is. He’s a demon, you know that much, but he looks more like a cat than anything. A really weird cat, yes, but he still moves with all the grace of one. You kinda wonder if he'd hiss and bite your hand if you tried rubbing his tummy. He just looks like a kitty cat.

“It’s rude to stare, sweetheart,” he chastises. Shit, you didn't even realize you were staring. And did he just call you sweetheart?

“Pardon me, it's not every day I buy a drink from a two-foot-tall shadow with an eyeball,” you say.

“I wouldn't call a sparkling water with some dye in it a drink,” he responds coolly.

You can't really come up with a good zinger in response to that one, so you just take a defensive sip of your shirley temple. Probably the worst course of action in a snark-off about your drink, but hey, you're thirsty.

Business is slowing down a bit. There’s only about five or six people left in the bar. The orange light from the window tells you the sun’s on its way to setting, meaning it must be way later than you thought. How long have you been sitting here, nursing a mocktail and avoiding Luci catching your stares?

...Listen, you're just fascinated with him, okay?

“Need a refill?” he prompts. You look down and see more ice than soda in your glass. Oh. You do.

“Actually… gimme a beer.”

“Oho, finally getting a big kid drink, are we?” he asks as he takes a clean mug to the tap. He sets the filled beer in front of you, and you swear you see a bit of amusement in his eye.

By the time you've finished the beer, you're the only patron left in the bar and the sun is down.

“I don't got all night, buddy,” Luci complains. “You done?”

“Oh -- the drink. Yeah, I’m done.” He’d caught you off guard there. (Again, you might have been a little distracted studying him and how fluidly he moves. Now you're noticing you like his voice, too. Hm hm. Fascinating.)

When he takes your mug away, you hear the door open. You turn around to see… the princess of the kingdom and what you think is an elf. You’ve heard rumors of the rebellious Tiabeanie’s misadventures around Dreamland with “two weird little dudes”, but this is your first time seeing anything of the sort.

“Hey, man, we were just gonna- oh, whoops, the place is usually empty by now,” Tiabeanie says. “Sorry if we just, like, disrupted some sexual tension or anything.”

“...uh, hi, your majesty,” you squeak.

“Nah, you don't gotta be formal with Bean,” Luci says, hopping into your lap. “She’s chillax.”

“Dang, Luci, gettin’ it,” Bean cheers. You realize how intimate it must look to have the demon sitting in your lap, and you feel your face getting hot.

“Sorry to, uh, get in the way of a friend thing,” you say quickly. “Clearly you guys are a pack and-”

“Oh, no, we’re all totally for hookups as long as we don't make each other jealous,” the elf contributes. “And I’m not into you, so, go Luci!”

“If you insist,” Luci says with that smooth voice of his (okay, maybe you're kinda into him). Next thing you know, the little demon’s kissing you on the lips.

You weren't expecting your first kiss to be accompanied by Princess Tiabeanie hollering like a drunken frat boy.

You must be visibly dazed from the kiss, if Luci’s smug expression once he pulls away is anything to go by.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” you find yourself asking.

“Why wait ‘till then? Wanna come with? Bean n’ Elfo and I are probably gonna go commit petty crimes and drink ‘till we pass out. Usual happenings.”

“...I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand upon this ? the idea of the reader tagging along w the trios adventures and also developing a relationship with luci.... tasty concept


End file.
